


Пастушья сумка

by Lodowiec



Category: SpellForce (Video Games)
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lodowiec/pseuds/Lodowiec
Summary: Каково это, быть орудием в руках Мага Круга?
Kudos: 1





	Пастушья сумка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miroya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miroya/gifts).



> Персонажи: Урия, Хранительница Феникса
> 
> Таймлайн: после битвы в Долине Сумрака

На Долину Сумрака опускалась ночь. Тиара одарила потрепанные стены крепости уставшим алым взором и скрылась за пологими склонами древних гор. Одинокий рыцарь Зари проводил ее печальным взглядом и повернул голову на восток. С высоких стен крепости можно было наблюдать, как на каньон, что называют Змеиным трактом, медленно опускался грязно-серый туман.

В крепости царила тишина. Измотанные и уставшие после кровопролитной битвы солдаты отдыхали. Лишь в доме Мартона Тернике горел слабый огонек. Целитель хлопотал над Мелликором, которого несколько часов назад вытащили из пасти Змеиного тракта. Урия поежился. Он и представить себе не мог, что с телом человека возможно сделать такое… Ни одному палачу даже в голову не пришло бы, что…

— Не спишь, Урия?

Рыцарь вздрогнул и, быстро обернувшись, рефлекторно опустил ладонь на рукоять меча. Рунная воительница подошла к нему совершенно бесшумно.

— Ты устал. Еле на ногах держишься. Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — сказала она, посчитав, что его испуг вызван усталостью. — Завтра я уйду, и рунная магия исчезнет. Мои отряды рассыпятся в прах, как те мертвецы в древних руинах. Нынче ночью Руна хранит эту крепость и всех, кто по своей воле или нет оказался в ней.

— Я знаю, — сдержанно ответил Урия, — но сегодня мой дозор. Я несу его наравне со своими людьми.

— Я понимаю, — воительница грустно вздохнула. — Люди не доверяют магии Руны.

— Нет. Это просто самодисциплина, — рыцарь Зари поджал губы и взглянул на яркое Око Нора, медленно поднимающееся из-за горизонта, он не хотел обидеть ее своим недоверием. 

— Ты спасла всех нас. Сняла осаду. Разоблачила предателя. Второй волны крепость бы не выдержала.

Воительница Руны сдержано кивнула, принимая благодарность. Для нее прорываться сквозь ряды неприятеля — привычное дело, как и умирать бесчисленное количество раз. Урия впервые столкнулся с рунным воителем лицом к лицу, впервые лицезрел силу Руны. Она шла вперед, к своей цели, упорно и неутомимо. Но Руна оказалась не такой бездушной, как пелось в древних балладах. Несмотря на внешнюю невозмутимость, в ее глазах была усталость от бесконечных войн, бесконечного рабства, бесконечных манипуляций.

— Каково это, быть орудием в руках Мага Круга? — неожиданно спросил он.

— Нескончаемся мука, — сделав небольшую паузу, ответила воительница. Этот вопрос, как понял Урия, ей задавали множество раз.

— Но теперь ты свободна…

— …и эта мука превратилась в вечное искупление, — перебила его воительница и достала из подсумка половину проклятой маски. — Возможно, я задам иной вопрос своему создателю, Хокану Аширу: каково это, манипулировать тысячами плененных душ?..

***

С первыми лучами Тиары воительница Руны покинула Долину Сумрака. Стоя у ворот, Урия долго вглядывался в грозный зев Змеиного тракта. Она больше не вернется сюда, но каким-то образом он знал, что это была не последняя их встреча.

На обочине пыльной дороги он заметил несколько зеленых ростков. Сквозь острые камни из земли вылезла пастушья сумка. Самое обычное растение, коих много вдоль дорог. В иной раз Урия не заметил бы его. Однако в пустынной долине, наполненной нежитью, о растительности напоминали лишь иссохшие кусты тамарикса, да тонкие прутья безлистной полыни.

Приближающийся топот копыт оторвал его от наблюдения за природой. С северного тракта показался всадник. Надо же! Значит, Дому Халлит удалось зачистить нежить в Горах Ветра, и путь к порталу теперь свободен.

— Наместник Урия! — приветствовал гонец, остановив взмыленного коня и едва спешившись. — Посланница Ордена в землях Дома Халлит Марсия передает вам поклон! Через пару дней подойдет подкрепление и… — он немного отдышался, — обозы с припасами.

Урия улыбнулся и снова посмотрел на беззащитные зеленые ростки под ногами. Пожалуй, впервые после начала осады. В былые времена существа, подобные воительнице, сеяли смерть и опустошения. Но все это кануло в бездну Барга Гор, и теперь Руна принесла в эти земли жизнь.


End file.
